Only You
by Lemon Cat
Summary: Im back with a YAOI, first chap in the arcade, sorry I havent been here in a long time, involved with school lol! So, enjoy, its YamiXYugi!You must remember me, you simply must!Enjoy! Dedicated to Garrett, my good friend!Read and Be sure to REVIEW!


Only You. Chapter 1: Arcade Love  
  
Whatsup? This is the author of Clue: Yugioh Style, although it is unfinished, I've been caught up in school, so, prosti (forgive me in Russian.TaTu is soo cool!!). ^_^. Well, let's do this and please remember to review!! Enjoy!  
  
Yugi and Yami stood in the arcade, frantically pressing buttons, making the machine beep and calculate. Yami wanted to give Yugi the advantage on Tekken Tag Tournament, but Yugi had insisted that Yami go as hard as he could. Yami had Ganryu, while Yugi had Xiaoyu. The two battled, and battled until Yugi finally gave in to Yami's superior skill of Tekken.  
  
"Ugh! Abazureon'na!" Yugi cursed.  
  
"That's three in a row."Yami teased, "now, you're really going to get whooped", Yami taunted, trying to get Yugi to play harder. Yami took off his jacket, revealing his muscles. Yugi started drooling all over the controls, but snapped himself out of it to resume his play.  
  
"I give up, you win", Yugi surprisingly declared.  
  
"What?!" Yami yelled, unaware of how loud his baritone voice was.  
  
"You're to powerful, Yami", Yugi admitted. With that, Yami pressed coin return, and took his quarter to play something else. Yugi and Yami walked over to "Dance Dance Revolution". Both boys put their quarters in and chose their team. They chose the song, "End of the Century". Yugi started alright with quite a few mistakes, but Yami kept the lean on maniac. Yami danced furiously, his foot touching every possible arrow every millisecond. Everyone gathered around, especially the girls, trying to get a spot to see the two dance. The girls jumped and cheered for Yami and Yugi and they reached the end of the song. One of the girls even had the nerve to touch Yami's back and run her finger all the way down to his pants. This startled Yami, therefore making him trip and miss a few. At the end of the song, both were tired, especially Yami, who was turned around, demanding to know who touched him. All the girls backed away in fright. Yami turned his head to see poor Yugi, leaning over the support rail, his small lungs gasping for air. Yami took him in his arms and nibbled on his earlobe. The girls saw this and ran away in disgust. Yami grinned.  
  
"My.s.score.must.be..be..awful", Yugi spat out, while trying to breath. Yami nibbled on Yugi's earlobe again.  
  
" Dare ga ki ni suru? Aishiteru", Yami whispered, seeming to relieve Yugi. Yugi reaced over to grab his coat off the machine, and it gave him a horrible shock (which felt like running your finger through a lit match).  
  
"Ow!" Yugi screamed in pain. Yami seemed angry. He held out his hand toward the machine, and a blue and black light appeared behind him, mysteriously. There was suddenly a harsh wind in the arcade, blowing everyone's personal items away.  
  
"Kage okoku!" He screamed, and sucked all of the life out of the machine (it appeared). They then exited out of the store, Yami holding Yugi, warm in his arms. Back in the arcade, everyone gathered around the machine to see what happened to it.  
  
"Yami, you didn't send that machine to the shadow realm, did you?" Yugi asked with worried eyes.  
  
"No, not really", Yami replied, "I just pulled th plug out", he said with a laugh. Yugi lauged with him. Yugi shivered in the cold. Yami pulled him closer. They found a bench in the park to sit down and talk.  
  
"Yami, aishiteru", Yugi said, his colorful eyes gleaming in the night.  
  
"I love you too, aibou", Yami responded.  
  
They shared one last passionate kiss in the dark night.  
  
Ok, not a cliff, but I'm working on it. I'm sorry, I beg for forgiveness for not writing in sooo long. I've been involved with school. It sucks. All my real students know what I'm talkin' about. Well, tell me if theres going to be a lemon, and be suuurree to R and R, please! Hasta! 


End file.
